


You Kill, I Kill

by shad0wthesun



Category: DerpCrew
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, YouTube, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shad0wthesun/pseuds/shad0wthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murderous assassins that terrorize the realm are tracked down by palace guards Chilled and Ohm. When Minx is captured Chilled must make the decision to do as his father wants and execute her, or fight for what is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Captured

Chilled's POV:

I crept across the damp forest ground. Cautiously approaching the tree on which my friend hang. Ohm walked in front, holding up his hand signalling for me and the other palace guards to stop.

He cut down the rope around the neck of his once friend Dlive. An expression of pure sorrow on his face. The pain in his eyes was clear as he lifted him down. All I could do was stand and watch with horror. Before the body had touched the ground he froze staring into the distance. His face having turned from one of sadness to pure hatred.

I followed his gaze until I saw what made him act this way. The distinctive hazel eyes staring back at me from the bushes. Minx.

"She's here." Ohm growled, rising up from his friend's body.

Having being noticed she darted back into the undergrowth, not caring anymore if she made a sound.

"We cannot loose her!" I yelled as we began our pursuit. More for Ohm's sake than my own.

I smashed through the trees, moments behind the master assassin. I was close, I could catch her. She would be executed for sure. I would be bringing her to her death. Why did I care? I thought before tackling her to the ground.

The fear in her eyes was apparent now. She tried to fight me but the rest of the team had caught up before she could do any harm.

The others restrained her, but not for long as Ohm paced towards her.

"You-" Ohm started, grabbing Minx by the neck.

"Save it!" I snapped at him. Prising his hands off of Minx's throat and stopping him from proceeding any further.

"You know your father will want you to do it." Ohm stated, reminding me of the fate waiting for Minx back at the palace.

"I know he will." I grimaced, sheathing my sword.

*******************

We were greeted at the castle gates by the eager towns people, and of course... my father.

"Good work commander Ohm." He said, walking straight past me and giving him a slap on the back.

It was actually me who caught her. I thought, looking over at the snarling Minx.

"Chilled." My father's attention turned to me.

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically, standing up as straight as possible.

Ignoring my address, he continued to give me orders.

"You're on first watch,-" I groaned. "Lock her up." He finished, dismissing me with a wave of his hand.

Minx reluctantly followed me, trying to work her wrists free of the cuffs.

I locked the door of the cell she was now in, and took my place to the side of the door.

I watched as she sank down to the floor, holding her sleeve to the cuts on her neck that Ohm's finders had made.

I let out a reluctant sigh and walked over to the small sink in the corner of the room. I ripped a square of fabric from my shirt and rinsed it out under the tap. I crouched so that I could face her, and passed the cloth through the bars.

She looked up, removing her hand from her neck to take the cloth. She winced and immediately dropped the cloth. I then noticed the large, clean cut on her hand. The mark of one of the other men's swords.

"Sorry." She said, holding her hand.

I took the cloth and rinsed it again, returning with another piece to tie around her hand. I washed the blood from her neck and had just finished tying the fabric around her hand when she spoke again.

"You're much nicer than the other guards." She stated, looking at the dressing on her hand.

"That's not exactly hard." I smirked, thinking to how Ohm had reacted. Fair enough I suppose she is a murder.

"Why do you care?" She asked, making me loose my train of thought. Why do I care? I thought again. She's killed people, yes. But so have I. I am sent to kill by the king and his chancellors. Who sends Minx to kill? I know that she's not the only assassin. We've caught others before.

After considering my answer for a while, I replied with caution. Carefully selecting my words.

"You're like me. Being told to do things by people above you. Afraid of the consequences if you disobey." She looked at me nodding.

"My father." She announced, clearing her throat.

"He keeps us all there out of fear." She breather heavily, shaking.

"Fear of what?" I asked.

"He has my brother locked up. He tortures me if I disobey." A tear ran down her cheek.

"That's why I kill." She said. "I have no choice."


	2. Chapter Two - I Could Have Saved Him

"I have no choice." Her words stung my ear. She was not the enemy here. Her father was.

"You need to testify this to the high court." I announced, suddenly rising from my position and causing her to do the same.

"Will they believe me?" She asked, the fear spread across her face.

"I believe you." I said, looking her in the eyes. "And they will too. They'll want information though. About the assassins." She considered this nodding.

"I'll have to explain to them who will leave if offered protection. I won't say anything if they will harm any of my friends." She added sharply.

"I'll ensure it." I smiled weakly, trying to offer some sort of comfort. "I promise."

"Thank you um Chilled." She said, returning my pathetic smile.

"Anthony, please." I corrected, not minding if she used my real name. 

All the other guards call me Chilled. Ohm knows my name but he knows I hate him saying it. He's technically my boss though, so I can't stop him.

"I need to request on your behalf permission to bear witness to the high court. If I tell them enough, The court should be able to assemble tonight." I paused for a moment, thinking if there was anything left to add.

"Oh yeah, they won't let you out until the meeting." I continued.

"It's fine." She said letting go of the bars.

"Which means that you still need to be watched." She was about to protest but I cut her off. "Look, if we don't do this by the rules then there's no chance of the court even remotely considering your innocence." I stated, giving her a concerned look.

"Who's even awake at this time!" She complained, crossing her arms like a child.

Before I could answer her, our conversation was cut off by someone else entering the room.

"Hello sweetie." Said Ohm. His bloodshot eyes giving him a twisted appearance.

Minx immediately shrunk back into her cell, staring at Ohm like a tiny animal stares at it's predator.

"Not so deadly now are we." He remarked, showing a distorted grin on his face.

"Leave her Ohm." I interrupted the beginning of his soon to be monologue. 

"Look, i'm going to have to leave you two. But not for long." I gave Ohm a pointed look. "She's not who you think she is." I warned him, putting my hand on the door.

All he did was snarl as a response.

"Play nice!" I called, leaving the room.

 

Minx's POV: 

As soon as Chilled left, his corrupt smile returned and his whole body turned to me.

"Look Ohm, I-" I began to utter some sort of an apology, or at least an explanation before he abruptly cut me off.

"SILENCE!" He yelled, making me flinch back into the shadows.

"You deserve no mercy for what you have done!" He screeched at me, advancing towards the cell. His contorted face not turning away from mine.

"Ohm please-" I sobbed, afraid for what he would say next.

"YOU! You had a choice! You Killed him! Not your father you!" He paused, examining the confusion on my face.

"Oh don't think I haven't been listening to your soppy story for the past few minutes!" He jammed the key into the lock, fumbling vigorously trying to open the door.

"No matter what he threatened you with you still had a choice! And you killed him! You killed him!" The door was now open, and I managed to compose myself enough to try and fight off Ohm who was now drawing even closer towards me.

Before I even had the chance to utter some sort of defence, his hands were once again firmly locked around my neck.

"Please-" I begged. "Stop!" My voice massively distorted.

"I loved him." He finished. Releasing me, allowing my air deprived body slump to the ground.

"I loved him." He repeated, leaving me gasping for air on the hard unforgiving ground.

 

Chilled's POV:

I returned from a successful visit to my father, arriving back to Minx with confirmation of a meeting.

Meters from the cell I saw Ohm slam open the door and burst from the room.

"What have you done!" I challenged him, staring him down.

"Go and see." He replied bluntly, shoving past me.

I ran swiftly into the room to see her lying on the floor, struggling for air.

"Minx." I said, picking her up off the ground.

"Chilled!" She exclaimed, which caused her to start choking.

"Shh don't try to speak okay?." I said, propping her up on my knee.

"Mkay." She whispered.

I helped her sit down properly and covered her with my jacket. She was properly shivering. Mostly I think, out of sheer fright.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get away with this." I promised her.

"It doesn't matter." She spoke, her voice sounding raspy. "He's right."

"Right about what." I asked, confused at what she meant.

"I had a choice. I could have saved him. All of them." She sobbed, leaning her head against my chest.

"No Minx." I said "He threatened you. Don't you think anyone would kill people they don't know to save the people they love?"

To my surprise, instead of expressing some sort of answer, she flung her arms around me.

I returned the gesture and held her there.

"What's this for?" I smirked, pulling away.

"For being you." She replied, blushing.

Now that both of our faces were a shade of crimson, one of the castle messengers stepped in.

"It's time." He said, indicating for us to leave.


	3. Chapter Three - The High Court

Minx's POV:

"Come on then." Chilled smiled, standing up.

"You'r not going to put me in cuffs are you?" I asked, taking his hand to help me get up.

"Not yet." He winked, and with that he left.

Reluctantly I followed, trying to keep a straight face (and failing miserably) with him cackling down the hallway.

Minutes later we arrived at the grand hall. The moment I walked through the extravagant double doors, all eyes were on me.

The silence spread in every part of the room, like the plague in a crowded city. 

"Go on." Chilled said in a harsh tone, his hand subtly steadying me. He couldn'd show any sort of friendliness towards me in front of the court, or throughout the duration of my preliminary hearing.

I faced the magistrate, attempting to take confident strides towards her. In this society the law is run by women. Apparently they are better then men at compromising and finding solutions that suit the majority.

Back with the assassins, it's my father that dictates everything. His power fed through blackmail, rather than assigned to him officially.

"I hear you claim that you are innocent, and have information about those who forced you to commit crimes." She read of the parchment presented to her.

"Correct." I said, taking in a shaky breath. "My father has some sort of leverage over most of the assassins. The innocent ones I mean. From a young age they are either kidnapped, or tempted by false promises to become an assassin. For me.. well- He has my brother. He tortures him if I disobey." I sighed, knowing that he is probably dead by now.

"I see." She said, setting down her parchment. "And you can lead us to the rest of these assassins?" 

"Yes. As long as you can make certain that the assassins are offered protection from my father." I added, twitching at the thought of my friends who have already been through so much having to die for crimes they were forced to commit.

"This does mean that your father will have to die. Is that an issue for you?" She spat, obviously angered at my demands.

"Absolutely not." I spoke calmly.

"Very well then. You will be escorted to the waiting area and stay there until we have decided on your fate." She dismissed me with a wave of her hand, and once again I was being accompanied from the room.

 

**********************

"Jesus Christ!" I groaned, sitting opposite Chilled in my newest cell.

"You did well!" He encouraged, walking towards the bars. 

"She hates me for sure! You saw how she reacted when I asked for the assassins to have protection!" I held my head in my hands, knowing I would be executed for sure.

"What you asked for was perfectly reasonable!" He assured me. "The Lords would be foolish not to recognize your concern for them. Plus you agreed to have your father killed, which shows you have no intent of serving him." He was now crouching outside the cell.

"Minx." He sighed.

"Yeah?" I replied, lifting my head from my hands.

"You'll be fine." He put me at ease, taking my hand.

"You don't know that." I told him.

"No, but I believe it."

A while later, we returned to face the court again. I didn't feel nervous anymore, I just wanted her to get it over with really.

"Michelle Lewis, on a vote of 70/30 you have been deemed innocent. We have agreed to your terms, but you must realize that any violation of this agreement is punishable by death. Your skills are useful to us so you will aid the palace guards in this attack on Jerico." That's all I needed to hear. I was innocent!


	4. Chapter Four - Lawrence

Minx's POV:

"Let's celebrate!" Chilled announced, after showing me to where i'll be staying these next few months.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going, so I followed him blindly to wherever he was leading us.

We started towards the gardens but were cut off by almost running into Chilled's father.

"Shit!" He whispered, pulling me into the nearest room to hide from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned by his determination to remain unseen.

"He's been wanting to talk to me since the court meeting." He said, sounding panicked.

"What's so bad about that?" I questioned, seeing no harm in it.

"He never talks to me." Chilled replied, swiftly whisking me away from the door as his father walked past.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, almost tripping over the writing desk placed directly behind us.

All Chilled did was snigger at me, receiving a punch on the arm as a result.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically, acting like he had been shot or something.

His priceless acting was cut short when I heard faint voices coming from the door on the other side of the room.

"Chilled shut up!" I snapped, making him snap out of his acting persona.

At first he looked confused, but upon hearing the sound, he dived underneath the desk, dragging me with him.

"What the fu-" He cut me off with a hand over my mouth. I couldn't exactly protest now.

The voices drew nearer, and as they entered the room I could distinguish two different people.I didn't know the other but I felt as if I knew one of them.

"How do I know you will do as i've asked?" The unfamiliar man spoke.

"I want her dead just as much as you do. With her gone, I will sleep soundly once again." The penny dropped. It was Ohm.

I gasped, but Chilled's hand stopped any noise from escaping.

"Very well." Said the other man. "But remember, I can get you hung for the felony you were a part of." I listened to his footsteps, drawing closer to Ohm.

"Please..." Ohm replied, shaken from the threat.

"But on the other hand... Ensure her death and you will be rewarded." The man opened the door.

"She will die." Ohm said as he left the room.

I was about to leave my hiding place, but Chilled stopped me. 

"Now for you." The man continued, I gave Chilled an alarmed look. We were the only people left in the room.

"Don't think I didn't see you come in here Chilled." He said, laughing to himself. 

Chilled reluctantly climbed out from under the table, gesturing for me to stay. The other man, who I now know to be Chilled's father was unaware of me being here.

I peered through a hole in the desk that Chilled's body had been previously blocking. He walked hesitantly towards Lawrence.

I listened to the sound of Lawrence's twisted laughter, I saw him raise his hand and slap Chilled. Hard.

I clasped my hand over my mouth. Why doesn't he fight back? I thought.

"One more." Lawrence taunted, before hitting him again in the jaw.

"Now... Do you know why I did that Anthony?" He asked, lingering on Chilled's real name.

"Don't use that name like an insult against me!" Chilled replied, his whole body tensing.

"It's the one I gave you, so I shall use it as I please." He retorted.

"What's your name?" He taunted.

"Stop it!" Chilled shouted.

Lawrence slapped him again. Chilled's face struck with rage.

"What's your name!" He said it again, grabbing Chilled's tunic.

"Chilled." He grunted, bracing for the next hit.

The tears streamed down my cheeks, I wanted to kill that man right now. I couldn't bare to see Chilled go through any more pain.

Before the next hit came. Lawrence dropped him to the floor.

"Pathetic." He said, as he walked over him and exited the room.

The moment the door shut I rushed to him.

"Chilled! Holy shit!" I sat next to him, ripping part of my shirt to use as a cloth. I held the linen to his jaw. He winced.

"We've got to get you to the matron." I announced, attempting to help him stand.

"No!" He protested, "Too many questions." He slumped back down again.

"Well we can't leave you here! Who knows when he might return!" I pleaded, trying to move him again.

"My room is just down the hall." I said, helping him up. "You can get cleaned up in the bathroom." He agreed to my suggestion and followed me down the corridor.


	5. Chapter Five - I Promise

Chilled's POV: 

After sorting myself out in the bathroom, Minx took a bottle of wine from the cupboard and poured out two glasses.

"Figured you might want this." She smiled, setting the glass in my hand. She sat with me on the edge of the bed and took a swig from her glass.

"What time is it?" I yawned, I hadn't slept in ages.

"three." She said, turning to the clock on the wall.

"Oh didn't see that." I yawned again, seriously Chilled cut it out!

"You can sleep here if you want." She offered, taking some blankets from the bed.

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully. "I'll make a bed on the floor." 

"Well you're certainly not sleeping with me." She added teasing.

I laughed to myself as I arranged the pillows and quilts provided into a makeshift bed.

When I was finished she broke the silence.

"They were talking about me wern't they." Minx said flatly, finishing the last of her wine.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Ohm and Lawrence." She said, sitting with me on my blanket.

"Yes, I think so." I opened my arms to comfort her. She lay into me immediately and rested her head on my chest.

She unpinned her long brown hair, and it flowed down her shoulders, stroking her neck and cheeks as she moved.

Without speaking we lay down together, and I covered her with the quilt. It was then that I realized how much I had learned to care for her in the short time I'd known her. 

It had been a day full of pain and fear. But there had always been Minx. 

My thoughts stopped when I felt Minx hold my hand that was already round her. 

"Thank you." She whispered, I could tell by her breathing that she was crying.

"Don't cry." I whined, "Hey, It's okay." I whispered back to her. "Ohm will have to get through me first. I won't let him hurt you." 

"You better not." She joked, wiping her face.

"I promise." I replied.


	6. Chapter Six - Summoned

Min'x POV:

I opened my eyes, suddenly aware of the space behind me.

"Chilled?" I mumbled, trying to shake the fogginess from my head.

"Over here." He called, emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "I was just about to wake you. We're both needed in the command room."

"Really?Both of us?" I sighed, getting out from under the blankets.

"You agreed to help." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but Ohm will be there won't he." I shuddered, my mind flashing back to the events of yesterday.

"As will my father, but they won't leave us unless we play by the rules." Unsure of what he meant by this I walked past him to the bathroom.

"I'll get you some more clothes." He announced heading to the door. 

"Thanks." I smiled, looking down at my torn shirt.

I washed my hair and the cuts on my neck, wincing when the soap went into my skin. 

A while later there was a sharp knock on the bathroom door. 

"Can you open the door a sec?" Chilled called through the wall. 

I scanned the room for something to cover myself with. Damn it, he took the only towel.

"Okay, but don't look!" I yelled, unlocking the door and hiding behind it as best as I could.

"This was the only thing they had in your size." He said, one of his hands covering his eyes, the other shoving an unnecessarily large dress in my face.

"Thank you!" I said, shutting the door in his face.

I looked at the dress properly, examining the stitching around the bodice. My mother was a seamstress before she got sick. I was never one to wear fancy clothes, but I always marveled at her skill in dressmaking.

"You almost done?" Chilled asked, snapping me from my trance.

"One minute!" I called, slipping the dress on. 

The fabric was thick with embroidery, a warm wine colour with accents of gold. The lace a deep black.

"Um...Chilled?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" He said walking to the door.

"Do you mind lacing up the back?" I asked, unable to reach it myself.

"Sure." He smiled.

I opened the door, holding the dress in place while he began to tie the dress.

His warm hands glided over my skin causing me to shiver. 

"Is it too tight?" He asked, aware of me shivering. 

"No, no it's fine." I replied. Oh if only he knew.

"Done." He said

"Where did you learn to do that?" I teased, poking him in the ribs.

"I've had plenty of practice." He joked.

 

Chilled's POV:

Walking to the command room I couldn't take my eyes off her. She wore her hair down again, curls touching her bare shoulders. 

Goddammit Chilled! What was I thinking. There's no way she would be interested in me. Plus, we only met yesterday. I sighed before opening the doors, knowing we'd get lectured for being late.


	7. Chapter Seven - Plan of Action

Chilled's POV:

The doors swung on their dated hinges, my father's murderous eyes lay accusingly on Minx and I.

"You're late." He stated flatly.

Really? I hadn't noticed. Surprisingly I would rather spend my time helping Minx into her dress rather that staring down my father. Ugh what am I saying? 

I took my seat on the far side of the table, away from Ohm and the other guards. Minx followed closely behind.

"I was explaining that Minx should assist you in training the other palace guards." My father began. 

As second in command I am in control of training the other guards. Ohm apparently has better things to do with his time. Like seemingly committing crimes.

"As she has a far more advanced set of skills," He continued "It would be useful for her influence on your training regimes. Also, she needs to train alongside those she will be working with." He paused and looked me in the eye, his hands gesturing towards Ohm.

I got the message. I will have to kill Ohm before he gets to Minx. Or find out what he did to be in my father's debt and use that against him.

"I trust you to plan your attack, If she withholds information see to me." He spat, rising from the table. He and all the others filed silently from the room.

Minx was glaring ruthlessly at him. She had risked her life to tell them what she knew and yet my father still wanted to kill her, why? 

"When is training?" She asked, yawning.

"Tomorrow morning." I replied. 

"Do you know what Ohm did to get into trouble?" I asked her, wracking my brain for ideas.

"I'm not sure but I think it had something to do with Dlive." She answered looking puzzled.

"What's happening today then?" Minx changed the subject, turning to me.

"Well there's some people i'd like you to meet." I announced standing up.

"Who?" She asked, surprised.

"My friends." She started laughing at me.

"I can have friends you know!" I protested laughing with her.


	8. Chapter Eight - The Derp Crew

Minx's POV: 

I followed Chilled up countless flights of stairs. We must be going up one of the towers. Why did they have to meet in such a creepy setting?

Anyway, he never explained who these people really were. What if they're like Ohm and try to kill me. 

"What's wrong." He asked, stopping.

"Nothing really." I mumbled.

"You can tell me you know." He smiled softly.

"I'm fine. Just promise me these people are nothing like Ohm." I sighed, waiting for his response.

"Oh of course not!" He exclaimed. "We don't even have to see them if you like. It was only if you wanted to meet them." He reassured me.

"No, I want to meet them." I decided.

And with that, he let me up the last few flights of stars. We reached a single wooden door at the top.

"This way." He beamed.

We entered to find four people sat together on the floor. All except one in guard uniforms.

"Hey guys this is Minx." Chilled announced. "Minx, this is Tom, Ze, Galm and Smarty." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hey!" The guy not in uniform spoke. Smarty I think.

"Hey guys." I smiled back at them.

"You never said she was hot!" Ze said, making me blush.

"That's because I didn't want you all obsessing over her." Chilled retorted, sitting down.

"Didn't stop you!" Galm teased, reaching for some paper on the desk beside him.

Chilled's cheeks were a vibrant shade of pink, and he was furiously avoiding eye contact.

"So what are we playing then." Chilled quickly said.

"Well we're all set up for Mafia." Galm suggested.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"Each player is handed a piece of paper. It will either say Townie, Doctor, or Mafia. Galm will be the narrator and make up a story as we go along. You keep your role private and each night when everyone has their eyes closed, Galm will say this." Tom told me.

"Mafia please wake up." He recited, turning to Tom again.

"When he says this, only the mafia open their eyes (there's normally two), they silently point to who they want to kill that night. Galm will then say..." Tom continued.

"Doctor wake up!" Galm said.

"Then the doctor wakes and points to who they want to heal. Then it's morning and everyone wakes up. Galm then describes some horrible death for the person that died. Understand?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think i've heard of this before." I said.

"Okay then." Tom said, handing each person a scrap of paper faced down.

I turned over my paper, carefully concealing it from Chilled who was next to me.

Mafia. It said. This should be fun.

Galm began his narration...

I was woken as the mafia the first night, eager to see who my partner in crime. When I realized that I was put with Chilled, we both beamed at each other. How cute are we? Plotting to kill his friends together.

We decided to kill Smarty. Chilled convinced me through frantic gestures it would be funny so I just went along.

"Everyone wake up!" Galm announced.

"Sadly the townies woke to find the mangled body of Smarty this morning. His legs missing, and the remains of his unusually small testicles pinned above his head." This comment set us all off. Galm was a really funny narrator.

When we'd recovered enough to speak, all that was to be said was goddammit Smarty!

I won the game in the end, with Chilled getting lynched fairly early on.

"Wow," Ze laughed. "We can tell who the professional assassin is here." At this joke everyone fell silent. I had to leave, I didn't want to be reminded.

 

Chilled's POV:

"Well done." I said sarcastically to Ze, following Minx out of the room.

Where is she going? I followed her, shouting her name. She ran into the palace gardens. I didn't see which way she went, but I could hear her crying.

The sound led me to the edge of the lake. 

"Minx?" I called, still not being able to see her.

"Up here." She said shakily.

I glanced up, seeing the beautiful creature that was Minx curled up high in a tree.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I sighed and began to climb.

It made her smile at least, witnessing my terrible climbing skills.

When I finally reached her, she stopped smiling.

"He shouldn't have said what he did." I assured her, letting her know I was on her side.

"I know, it's not his fault. I just don't like being reminded of it." She said timidly.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she lent her head on my shoulder.

"One day this will all go away." I promised her.

"One day." She agreed.


	9. Chapter Nine - Bacon

Minx's POV:

Over the next few days I threw myself into training, pushing past the inevitable fatigue. I was determined for this mission to be a success. I needed to save the assassins from my father, and save myself from Lawrence.

One day. I kept repeating to myself. That's what Chilled had said when we were sat in that tree. One day this would all go away.

"You alright?" Galm asked, slowing down to a slow jog.

"Oh um yeah." I stuttered.

Part of our training includes orienteering. I've never been very good at map skills, but I am good at running so they tell me what direction to go in and I sprint off ahead.

I'm normally way out in front, but my thoughts seemed to have slowed me down.

"Come on guys!" Chilled shouted from behind. "I need to have first dibs on breakfast."

To make training more interesting, we had to split into teams and complete what was essentially a treasure hunt. 

You had to read maps stationed around the grounds to figure out where to go next. The first team to complete the task and win all the markers, was promised first pickings of a cooked breakfast. 

The loosing team however, would be sanctioned to wash up.

"I need the sausages." Chilled continued fantasizing about breakfast.

"I'm going to quote you on that." Ze retorted, laughing at his innuendo.

Chilled was right though, breakfast seemed more important than defeating Jerico at this moment in time.

"Come on then guys." I encouraged, quickening my pace. "The bacon won't wait for everyone." I cooed, speeding off.

"Ugh bacon." Chilled wrinkled his face in disgust.

"You don't like bacon?" I questioned, making an overly dramatic face.

"How can you like it?" he replied catching up to me.

"We can't be friends." I stated, trying to suppress the smile growing on my face.

"That's it then?" He said solemnly, playing along.

"That's it." I said, trying to avoid eye contact knowing that if I did, I would burst out laughing.

"Guyyysss." Chilled called. "We need a new friend." He laughed, playfully shoving me out of the way.

"Shut up!" I laughed, punching him in the arm.

"This is abuse! Abuse I tell you!" He joked, running away from me.

I couldn't keep up with him as I was laughing so much. I ended up jogging alongside Ze.

"You're good for him you know." Ze panted, smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused at what he meant.

"Chilled. you're good for Chilled." He said breathlessly.

"Oh, no we're not-" I started to explain.

"Not yet." He giggled. "But you will be." He ran on ahead, laughing to himself.

What a weirdo. I chuckled, attempting to catch up with the others.

A while later we arrived back at the palace, sweaty but happy. We came second overall so breakfast was still hot.

I sat with the others at our usual table in the dining hall. Everyone seemed too focused on eating to make any conversation.

When I got to my bacon, I made a massive deal of eating it in front of Chilled.

"Dude come on!" He protested, as I ate another forkful.

"Dude really?" I questioned.

"Dude no." He laughed.

"Dude, get a room." Galm added, causing Ze to almost choke on his own bacon.

I looked over at Ze and couldn't help laughing at him. He saw me looking and pointed to Chilled then winked.

Needless to say I stuck my finger up at him. 

"You two okay?" Chilled asked, still smiling.

"Fine." Ze giggled.


	10. Chapter Ten - Lizzie

Chilled's POV:

I left soon after breakfast to begin hunting. A few months ago the palace livestock had been slaughtered by a group of bandits.

Until spring when the remaining animals can breed again, i've been doing some extra hunting to add to our winter food stocks.

I exited the armoury with my bow and arrows and began to trudge through the snow. I made my way through the forest, feeling the snow compact underneath my feet.

The further I ventured from the palace, the more relaxed my mind seemed to become. After hiking another mile or so, I decided to take a break.

I took a swig of water from my flask and began to re-tie my boot laces when movement up ahead grabbed my attention.

A deer? No the sound was too great. Upon realization I dived into the nearest bush as quickly as possible. I held my breath, praying to something that it was only lost travellers.

"Here's good enough, I don't want to drag this brat up the entire mountain!" One of the voices complained, dropping something on the ground with a thud.

"What do we do with the body then smart ass?" The other retorted.

"I dunno." The man replied bluntly. "I just want to go home." The other sniggered.

"Let me go!" A third person shouted. "You'll never have to see me again, I wouldn't want to return anyway!" 

"And who says you won't kill us." The man growled.

"Fine." The other man agreed. "Just kill her now, but if we get caught it's on you."

"Please!" The woman shouted.

I aimed my bow at the guard holding the woman. I got him in the neck. Surprised the other drew his sword, twisting his head around to find the shooter.

Silently I rose from my hiding place.

"Hey!" I shouted so that the guy would turn towards me.

he froze when he saw the bow trained on his neck. Without thinking I let the arrow fly.

"You alright?" I asked turning to the girl.

"Fine." She snapped. Calm down lady! I did just save your life you know. 

I helped her out of her restraints.

"Chilled." I said extending my hand.

She stared st me for a second and then bolted in the opposite direction.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I said and began to chase after her.

She raced up a tree and started to hop between them like some sort of monkey.

"There is no way-" I started, before almost falling face first over a log.

I stumbled blindly under where she was jumping.

"Why are you following me?" She shouted down at me.

"I only wanted to help!" I yelled back, trying to hide how out of breath I was.

"Oh so you could execute me like Minx huh" She snapped.

"Minx is alive." I panted.

The assassin stopped, but still stayed perched in her current tree.

"What? How?" She added quickly.

"I got her out of jail. She's been pardoned." 

I told her the story of Minx in jail, her facing the high court, and the deal she made to protect the assassins.

"You mean i'm free?" She laughed, unable to believe it.

"Anyone willing to leave the assassins is welcome back at the palace." The woman grinned and leaped gracefully from the tree.

To my surprise she hugged me, still laughing. I could do nothing but laugh with her. Her happiness was contagious.

"Thank you!" She grinned.

"I'll take you to Minx." I announced, pulling away.

"Oh, i'm Lizzie by the way." She confessed.

"Hey." I smiled.

 

Minx's POV:

I looked out of the window of my castle bedroom. The frost blurring the edges of the glass. I was kind of pissed that Chilled wouldn't let me go hunting with him. 

Ze assured me that he likes that time to himself. Fair enough I guess, but I would've wanted to practice shooting on real targets rather than the fifty year old stuffed potato sacks we seem to have at the palace.

I glanced over to the tree line, something had caught my eye.

It couldn't be...

"Lizzie!" I shouted, running out into the gardens.

"Minx?" I heard a faint cry.

It was her! I would've recognized that pink hair anywhere.

"Holy shit!" She said as we hugged.

"I thought they had-" She started before giving up.

"I know, I know." I said, trying not to cry like a baby in front of Chilled. Like that had never happened before.

Lizzie was one of the only friends I had back at the bureau. 

"How did he find you?" I asked, gesturing to Chilled.

"I was about to be executed, for smuggling food to the prisoners. Luckily he came along and saved me!" She grinned.

"Thank you!" I beamed, hugging Chilled.

We headed back to the palace, explaining with more detail what had happened over the past few days.

I couldn't believe she was here! 

 

After dinner, Chilled offered to take her to her assigned room. I headed in the opposite direction towards mine. 

I took an unopened bottle of wine and decided to bring it to Lizzie. We used to steal wine from the rich merchant's carts together when we were younger. It was kind of an ongoing joke to us.

I made my way round the halls. I spotted Lizzie's hair and was about to say something when I saw who she was with.

Chilled had his arms around her, his face pressed against hers.

I stepped back before they noticed me. I ran back to my room, trying not to cry. I didn't know I cared that much!

Finally when the door was closed behind me, I broke down. Of course he doesn't like me that way. I sighed. Why would he?


	11. Chapter Eleven - I Like You

Chilled's POV:

I was showing Lizzie to her new room, my legs were sore after a long day full of running. Minx had gone back to her room earlier.

I was rambling to her about how the locks can sometimes be stiff. I honestly had no idea what to talk about. I had only just met her and was far too tired to make an effort with conversation.

She kindly laughed at my appalling jokes, which I was grateful of. When i'd finally managed to open the door, she smacked into me sticking her face to mine.

What the fuck? I thought. I opened my eyes in shock to see Minx standing there, her face full of surprise. Shit.

The only person I really cared about. I pushed Lizzie off me. 

"What was that about?" I demanded.

She just laughed and then slammed the door in my face. Minx.

I ran after her, guessing that the had returned to her room.

"Minx?" I called through the door.

No answer. Where could she have gone? I slumped down on the other side of the door. I fucked up. 

All I wanted was to somehow be with Minx. And now she thinks i'm with someone else.

I have to tell her how I feel. I owe her that at least.

 

Minx's POV:

"Minx?" I heard through the door.

Shit. I thought, better to let him think i'm not here.

I backed away from the door, trying not to make a sound. The door rattled and I panicked thinking he was going to come in. But the noise stopped. He must be sitting outside.

I rushed into the bathroom and washed my face. I needed to hear what he would say. About him and Lizzie.

With my heart in my mouth, I knocked on the wrong side of the door. If he was sat out there, I wouldn't want to surprise him.

"Chilled?" I spoke timidly.

"Minx!" He exclaimed opening the door.

I faked a smile and invited him in.

"Look, what happened." He started. I braced myself for what he would say. "I don't like Lizzie that way." 

What? I thought. This was not what I expected.

"Actually," He paused. "Actually Minx, I like you." I looked up, stunned at what he said. He liked me? 

"And i'm sorry I didn't say sooner and tha-" I stopped him there and kissed him.

He responded instantly, placing his hand behind my head. Pushing to go deeper.

When we finally broke apart, he flashed me his quirky smile that I had learned to love a long time ago.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Tiem Reesta

Chilled's POV:

After hours of talking by the window, Minx fell asleep curled up against me.

She's had a rough life so far with all she's been through. I hope to make it better from now on.

I awoke like I normally do, jumping free from one of my nightmares. Only this time I was not alone. Minx was with me and it immediately put my mind at ease.

Deciding to let her sleep in I left to get washed. Heading straight for the sink, I splashed the cool water on my face. I blindly scrambled for the towel and dried my face. I wonder if it made me look anymore awake. Sighing I walked over to the mirror to find these words scratched into it.

'tibi celare non potest in perpetuum' 

I only know Italian apart from English so I could only guess what it meant. And my guess was it was a threat.

"Minx!" I yelled running back into the bedroom.

"Hmpf?" She groaned sleepfully.

"Minx, do you speak Latin?" I asked.

"My dad taught it to me." She replied blutly.

"Then it's meant for you." I stated flatly.

"What is?" A look of worry spread across her face.

I gestured towards the bathroom. Taking my hand she followed me.

"Chilled." She ghasped tightenig her grip.

"What is it? What does it say?" I urged.

"It says 'You can't hide forever.'" She sighed heavily.

"One of them must have got inside!" Minx continued.

"Impossible." I said, There are only two exits and they are all heavily guarded. If they jumped the wall they couldn't get back again. Then it hit me. 

"Minx, what if they are still here." I stated.

"What? You mean hiding?" She questioned.

"No. What if it's one of our people, woking for them." I thought of who it could be.

Only Ohm and Lizzie came to mind. As much as I liked her, Lizzie only arrived yesterday so she is a suspect.

Our thought filled silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You can't stay in bed forever Minx!" Lizzie called out from the hall.

"That bitch." Minx muttered under her breath.

I laughed at her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Chilled!" She protested.

Laughing I kissed her, I wasn't going to miss any oppertunity to be with Minx. She was too special and I knew that.

We walked hand in hand to breakfast, grabbing our trays we headed towards our usual table in the far corner.

"Morning lads," I faked a brittish accent to annoy Minx.

"Top of the morning to ya!" Smarty replied.

"That's Irish you dumbass." Galm smirked punching his arm.

I glanced over at Ze staring intently at mine and Min'x intertwined fingers.

"You alright bud?" I asked sheepishly.

"What? Oh um yeah." Ze cleared his throat, snapping out from his daze.

"Team meeting at 10." Galm announced. 

"Why?" I asked, scooping another spoonful of porridge into my mouth.

"Ohm's got word from the council, wants us to send out a servailence group." Galm finished.

"Do they want me aswell?" Minx asked.

"You're part of the team now Minx!" Galm reminded her.

"Yeah, okay." She replied.

I remembered that none of the others knew about Ohm and what he had done to Minx.

"Just a word of caution," I started. "Don't trust Ohm. I mean doas he says, but on a moral or personal level don't trust him." I warned them.

"Never liked the bastard anyway." Smarty commented.

"I know, but he's been hired by my fa- Lawrence to kill Minx." At this the others froze, I tightened my grip of Minx's hand as support.

"Why?" Ze spoke up.

"I don't know. Honestly I have no idea." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. Ohm disliked Minx for Dlive's death, but why my father?

 

*****************

Minx's POV:

I sat between Galm and Chilled in the meeting room. We remained silent as the last few guards filed their way in.

"Now," Ohm began. "I am assembling an elite team on a stealth mission to monitor and report back with any information they find." Ohm proceeded to unfold the crumpled paper from his pocket.

"Officers Tom, Galm, Chilled, Lizzie, Entoan, Dave, and Minx are to report back here in 30 minutes. The rest of you are to carry on training as normal. That is all." He left the room causing a rukus of chatter to errupt.

"How come i'm left here!" Ze whined, crossing his arms.

"Sorry buddy, sometimes you've just got to let the grown ups do their job." Chilled teased him causing the others to laugh.

Playing along, Ze stuck his toung out as he left the room.

"So we've got half an hour, what do you want to do?" Tom asked.

Dismissing what Tom just said, I spoke up.

"Why didn't Ohm pick Wade or Tucker? They're the best snipers we've got and would be good for a stealth mission." I sighed.

"Don't think too hard on it." Chilled assured me. Stroking my hair.

I saw Lizzie grimace at this gesture which gave me a hint of satisfaction. I bet it's her who worte that message.

Galm got us all playing Mafia again. Needless to say I made sure that Lizzie die first round.

Exactly 30 minutes after he had left, Ohm returned looking like absokute shit.

"Are you okay sir?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine." He grimaced.

I shot a worried glance at Chilled, only to see the same expression spread across his face.

"Grab your weapons, we're leaving." Ohm grunted.

When everyone remained staring at him he lost his temper.

"LET'S GO!" Ohm shouted snapping everyone into action.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Where's Lizzie?

Chilled's POV:

We followed Ohm cautiously through the dewy grass littered with the rustling leaves of Autumn. He'd instructed that we move slowly in case any of the assassins were out of their camp.

"This is the furthest we've gone before." Ohm spoke. "Do you know the way from here?" He turned to Minx.

"Follow me." She said, taking her place at the front.

I was at the back of the group so was burdened with the task of constantly checking behind. However I wasn't the only one looking out.Lizzie kept turning her head from side to side, constantly on the edge. I guess she's just nervous.

A while later Lizzie slowed her pace so that we were side by side.

"Chilled." She started.

"What is it?" I asked hoping she wouldn't bring up the events of the night before.

"You're not mad at me right?" Lizzie smiled sweetly.

"No." I said sternly.

Before she could continue the view of the camp up ahead silenced us. 

The industrial sized defences peaking just below the tree tops, guards patrolling the perimeter.

We looked down from our position. The settlement was built into the side of the mountain, completely unnoticeable if not for the smoke. Minx had brought us out directly above the camp and we sat perched on a ledge that grazed the edge of the outer fence.

Galm wanted to go inside and in his words "Slay all those sons of bitches." But that wasn't the point.

Ohm was interrogating Minx as to where the weapons were kept and how deep the camp ventured inside the mountain.

After a few small words with Galm I sighed breathing in the crisp mountain air. Grateful that Lizzie was no longer questioning me, I lay back and looked at the sky.

Wait. Where was Lizzie?

"Guys, Ohm!" I instantaneously leaped up from my position.

"What's wrong?" Minx answered, walking towards me.

"Where's Lizzie?" I asked.

"She probably just went to pee or something." Galm suggested, ripping up a tuft of grass next to where he was sitting.

"Or she's selling us out!" Minx pointed over to the treeline where Lizzie was returning with two burly men either side of her.

"Do we stay and fight or do we run?" Minx yelled, panic across her face.

After no reply from Ohm who appeared to be frozen with shock.

"Run!" I shouted, shaking Ohm back into action.

I spun around looking for a way out. The only way was down into the camp.

I swung my legs over and gestured that the others do the same.

"Are you mad?" Minx snapped.

"Trust me!" I assured her.

The ledge was so close to the top of the fence that you could easily jump on top of it. The fence itself was roughly a foot wide and consisted of a wood sandwich with stone in the middle.

I began to sprint along the fence, risking a glance back I noticed that the others had done the same. I sent a prayer to whoever was listening that Minx would get out of this alive.

The assassins had now realized the people running on their defences and had began to shoot. This only added more adrenaline to my system and I took even longer strides.

The path was running out, as were my options. Centimetres before the end I jumped to a nearby tree and swung down. I waited until Minx and the others were with me before running back.

"Where's Dave?" I shouted as we ran in the direction of the palace.

"He was shot down." Tom replied emotionless. 

Act first, think later. I reminded myself, pushing onwards into the forest.

When we finally made it back to the gates, the exertion started to take hold of our bodies.

We'd managed to shake off our pursuers in the forest and now were awaiting medical treatment.

"What the fuck happened to you guys?!" Smarty yelled, running to meet us at the gates. "I saw you running across the field."

We all stood there panting.

"Lizzie happened." Minx spat.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - I'll Go

Minx's POV:

I winced as Smarty pulled the arrow from my left shoulder. I'd been shot when we were running from the assassins. I would say that I can't believe that Lizzie would betray us, but ever since the Chilled incident I hadn't trusted her. I just didn't think she would stoop this low.

"All out." Smarty said after placing the last piece of splintered metal on the table.

Smarty was a doctor so was tasked with taking care of us all.

"Thanks." I said, attempting to leave.

"Not yet!" He called, making me sit back down. "I need to stitch it up." I groaned.

"Really? It's not even that big." I protested examining the wound.

"Yes, but it's deep." He sterilized the needle and poured some alcohol on a cloth.

"Will this hurt?" I asked sheepishly.

"Like a bitch." He replied.

Grimacing with anticipation, I extended my arm and let him begin.

Some painful minutes later I was allowed to leave. 

I trudged into the dining hall to find the rest of my team grumpily eating their dinner. I grabbed a bowl of sweet smelling broth from the counter and took my seat next to Chilled.

"Ze said you got stitches." Chilled mentioned looking concerned.

"It's nothing." I replied, hoping that my distant answer would show strength rather than weakness. He doesn't need to know I cried.

"Has Ohm said anything about defences?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Ze questioned.

"Well, Lizzie knows this place from the inside now. Guard rotations and everything. It needs to be changed in case she brings a group here." I paused to eat some food. The bread was stale but you didn't notice it once it was dipped in the vegetables.

"That's a good point." Chilled agreed. "But they're not going to do anything now are they?" He added.

"We don't know that!" I protested. "You saw their numbers, and they have Dave. He might still be alive and they could be using that to their advantage." I sighed after analyzing the mess we were in.

"How many men do we have?" Chilled asked Tom.

"124." Tom replied. He seemed to just know things like this.

"There could be any number of them in that mountain." Chilled signed.

"The mountain is mainly just accommodation." I began. "However, their fighters are trained from a much younger age. And it's compulsory to serve the bureau for at least a year." I told them.

"What age do they begin the basics of training?" Galm asked.

"Six." I replied bluntly.

This brought another wave of silence across the table.

"I have an idea." Chilled announced. "And you're probably not going to like it."

"Well tell us then." I urged him onwards.

"They sent Lizzie to be on the inside. Why don't we do the same?" He proposed.

But who? It can't be me, I'd be way too suspicious."

"Who were you thinking?" Ze asked him.

"I could go." Chilled declared.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - I'll Be Okay

Minx's POV:

"No way are you going back there!" I yelled at Chilled after pulling him away from the table. "It's way too dangerous, and Lizzie will be there-" He cut me off.

"I am trying to help!" he protested, ignoring my scoff.

"Why does it have to be you?" I begged.

"I don't want to put anyone else in danger, and to be honest I just want this all to end." He sighed stepping away.

"Chilled it's very brave but can't we go as a team, like we planned and sort it out that way?" I suggested.

"Answer me this, If i kill Jerico will the structure of the bureau fall apart?" I sighed knowing he was right.

"Yes, as I said most of them are forced to work for him. There may be some trouble but he is the key to it's success." I told him.

"Then I can stop it." He announced.

"Chilled, it's a suicide mission!" I cried. "I can't loose you, not now!" I protested.

"Don't you see i'm doing this for you!" He argued.

"Please, don't be another person to walk out on me! Everyone else has, everyone except you goddammit." I stormed off not trying to be childish, I just couldn't stand facing him anymore.

"Minx!" He yelled after me, his footsteps following.

"Leave her for a bit buddy." I heard Steven say. "Come on we need to talk." He said leading Chilled away.

I ran to the top of the tower where Chilled's friends usually go. Thinking it would be empty I walked straight in. More like stumbled really, head heavy from the argument I sank down in one of the chairs.

"Bad day?" Someone said making me jump.

"Tom?" I said as he emerged from the edge of the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting beside me.

"You heard Chilled's little heroic outburst." I said flatly.

"Yes, and i've thought about it more than you have." He sighed.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked having been quite content with my conclusion that returning to the bureau would get him killed.

"If we form the right plan, it's the best chance we've got." He assured me. "You've seen their numbers, much more than we could get even if we hired villagers." Tom leaned back in his chair.

"What if they shoot him on sight?" I protested.

"They wouldn't do that and you know that, they would need information." He said.

"So they will torture him before killing him." I sulked.

"Not if he has a good story, plus he could give them false information about raids that we are planning and we could take them by surprise." He replied.

It makes sense, but why does it have to be him? This is all my fault, none of this would have happened had I never set foot in this place.

"I know you care for him Minx, but he wants to help and this is the best way to do so." Tom concluded.

I left soon after to find Chiled and talk it over properly. He deserved an apology.

 

Chilled's POV:

I left Ze's room the decision on my shoulders. He told me that it was my choice but whatever the outcome I needed to think of the people it would affect.

I want to go, for Minx and to stop anyone else dying in Jerico's favour. I didn't want to think of what would happen if I die there.

I walked to where her room was hoping she was there. Finding it empty I sat and waited.

I was thinking of leaving when I heard footsteps coming from the other end of the hall.

"Minx?" I asked standing up.

She came towards me, almost running and flung her arms around my neck. I returned the gesture and held her tight.

"Promise me you'll be okay." She said, pressing against me.

"I'll be okay." I said and kissed her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Plan Into Action

Chilled's POV:

I walked towards the armoury, Minx at my side. She had decided that they all send me off together. Yes I felt guilty for leaving her, but I had to do this. Once the threat was gone, we could have our happily ever after.

Ze helped me get geared up; a bow and arrows, leather armour, knives. All hunters things. We thought it best that if I was to claim I didn't want to work for the palace, having a different uniform would help.

The plan was to sneak into the camp at night and meet with Lizzie and convince her that I could be trusted no matter what that means. Then with her protection I could give information of a 'raid' that the palace guards were doing. Then, if all goes to plan the rest of the palace guards could take the assassins by surprise en route to this fool's errand.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if we failed.

I stood up and headed for the door that lead me onto the back of the grounds.

"Guys, I-" I began.

"Shut up, you're coming back." Ze said pulling me in for a hug. Gratefully I returned it already missing him.

After saying goodbye to my other friends, I turned to Minx. She looked so beautiful standing there in the corner, shafts of light from the broken ceiling illuminating her face.

I would have said something, but the only thing I felt compelled to do was kiss her. She looked at me for a split second, before we were pressed against each other. Ignoring the laughs of my friends I swooped her into my arms and took her head in my hand. I tried to be all sexy and tease her by pulling back but I just couldn't help myself. Soon enough there was no space between us at all. Lips locked firmly together, neither of us wanted to let go.

"It will be dark by the time you leave." Tom joked, bringing me back to reality.

"I love you." I whispered to Minx and planted a final kiss on her forehead.

"Me too." She spoke aloud, brushing my hair from my face.

"Look after her." I asked Ze, putting my hand on his shoulder.

And that was it. I left through the doorway resisting the urge to look back because if I did, I knew I couldn't leave.

I trekked throughout the now familiar woodland that lead towards the assassin's camp. I walked until I spotted the bureau and waited in the tree line. I hoped to get close enough that I could see them without being spotted myself.

A few hours later, the sun began to set. I saw those on the night watch take their positions. Standing from my position, I turned to see if I could spot Lizzie. Sure enough there she was, round the back of the main 'building.' It was more like a large tent, but the constant flow of people entering and exiting proved it's usefulness.

I stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to sneak in and talk to her. A horn sounded and I thought for a moment that I had been discovered. However it must signal a meal time as everyone headed inside the largest tent.

Spotting my chance, I jumped over the wall and hid behind an abandoned crate. With everyone inside, the chances of me being seen were at their least. I crouched, hearing the sound of someone approaching.

"Hey, your shift's over." A guard spoke to Lizzie.

"Relax Bran go get some food, I'll take your shift." Lizzie replied.

"Why would you do that?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's a nice evening." She sighed. "Plus, I do like the prospect of you owing me." Lizzie retorted.

With a smirk, Bran headed inside the tent.

"I saw you Chilled." She spoke softly walking towards my position.

"But you didn't say anything." I replied.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "You'll be taken prisoner if spotted."

"I want to join you." I said. "I want to join the assassins." 

"Bullshit." Lizzie spat.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Look, we need to talk." She demanded. "Can you wait until it's dark and I'm off my post and then meet me in my tent?" She asked.

"Sure, but which one is your tent?" I asked her.

"Second on the right. You know, the one with 'Lizzie' carved into the wooden sign." She teased.

"Oh ha-ha." I mocked.

She resumed her position and I sank back down to the floor. What have I got to loose? I sighed and began to wait it out.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Dad?

Chilled's POV:

I crept silently across the mossy ground, ducking behind crates or huts at the slightest noise. When I finally reached Lizzie's tent most people had already retired to theirs.

I walked into the cramped space and sat down in the corner. She shouldn't be lying now should she? Taking my backpack off I rummaged for some food to keep me going. I hadn't eaten since I spotted Lizzie this afternoon.

Crunching the dried apple slices I had been sent off with, I began to examine my surroundings. The golden torchlight was seeping through the stitches of the tent around the doorway. The material itself being layers of fur and cloth sewn together in a sort if mesh. Her bed was a bundle of sheepskin piled in the corner. 

She obviously didn't believe my intentions on actually joining the assassins so why aren't I dead yet?

I awoke abruptly to the sound of movement outside the tent. Startled I jumped to my feet and shrunk back into the shadows. Knife wielded, I waited for whoever it was to come inside.

“Easy tiger.” Lizzie said as she spotted me braced in the corner. “It’s just me.”

“Why are you helping me?” I asked her, having half expected she would alert others of my presence.

“Would you rather I don’t?” She retorted.

“No, of course not. I just don’t understand why.” I told her perplexed. I mean one minute she’s an assassin, next she’s fighting for our cause, then she betrayed us to those she claimed to despise, and now she wants to help me? You can see why the trust wavers a little here.

“Oh you mean when Dave...” She paused.

“Yeah like hell when Dave got shot.” I spat. “You know, I didn’t come here so you could gloat about your betrayal!”

“For your information those guys were going to kill me and I tried to stall them away so that they wouldn’t spot you!” She hurled back at me.

“You, wait what?” I questioned.

“I was the one willing to sacrifice myself to stop the group from being spotted!” She growled.

“But how come you’re still alive? They were going to execute you in the woods when I saved you.” I asked her.

“After your surveillance team came, there were a lot of casualties. They pardoned me and kept me as I was already a trained fighter.” Lizzie explained.

“What did you tell the brutes that spotted us?” I queried.

“I said that I had been rescued by some dick from the palace and I beat his ass when he tried to kiss me.” She sniggered at her last remark.

“Did you not mention his extremely good looks?” I joked.

“Must have slipped my mind.” She laughed. “Now, what did you really come here for?” She asked me.

"I need to convince the other assassins that I would be loyal to them. You know their ways, how should I do this?" I told her.

The assassins are tough and ruthless warriors. I know how to kill, trained as a guard that comes naturally. However, I do lack the resilience the assassins posses.

"Well for starters you need to look the part." Lizzie began. "This hunter's get up is flattering and all but not resistant enough for fighting." 

She turned and started to rummage through some of the wooden crates in the corner. She fixed a holster over my shoulder and slid a longer knife by my chest.

"Always have a trick up your sleeve." She told me, placing my smaller knife under my belt.

"What's yours?" I questioned.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She mocked.

After an enormously awkward silence I spoke up.

"Are we finished yet?" I sighed, exasperated.

"One last thing in terms of appearance." Lizzie said.

"Wha-" I started before being hit square in the jaw.

"The fuck was that for?!" I yelled at her.

"All the assassins have some battle scars. To show strength in the trials they have overcome. Waltzing in with your pretty boy face would not be a good idea. They wouldn't take you seriously at all." She finished.

"Well you could have warned me!" I said, still pissed.

"You wouldn't have agreed!" She protested.

"I didn't!" I yelled back at her.

"Shh or someone will hear!" She spoke calmly.

"Get in the bed." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I objected.

"Someone's coming!" She exclaimed.

I scrambled under the quilt, burying myself in the various furs assembled there.

"Lizzie, you didn't show for dinner." I heard a man's voice muffled by the blankets.

"Oh yeah, I felt unwell so came back here." She lied quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just stomach pains, nothing too bad." She explained.

"Oh okay, lie down i'll bring you some water." He said.

Wait, what lie down... no no no.

"Um no it's fine really." She protested.

"Nonsense," he said taking a step further. "Get into bed, I'll be back in a moment." He told her.

"I'm fine really." She continued to brush him off.

"Lizzie is something wrong?" He asked accusingly.

"No." She said. 

I heard her footsteps advance towards the bed. "Shit shit shit!" I cursed to myself.

I felt her sit down, crushing my legs. Her weight spread evenly as she was now lying on top of me. Great.

"It's too hot to be under the covers." She explained to the man.

"Right. I'll be back with your water." He exclaimed.

As soon as he had left, Lizzie sprung back up.

"Chilled I am so sorry!" She started to apologies.

"I should probably change positions befor-" I was cut off by the return of Lizzie's visitor.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted at Lizzie.

"Dad please, It's not what you think at all." She began.

Wait. Dad?

"It better not be!" He threatened.

"Please speak quietly Dad." She pleaded.

"Fine. What is going on?" He asked. 

"Well..." Lizzie started to put our situation into words.


End file.
